It Never Stops
by Pet-5
Summary: Clow Reed, Yue and Fifty Themes and Cerberus, Sakura, Toya and Fujitaka Kinomoto are the star guests.


**Fandom: **Cardcaptor Sakura

**Pairing: **Clow Reed/Yue

**Theme Set: **Alpha

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author: Bry-Jack**  
**Notes: I have Dyslexia so my grammar and spelling is not very good so just bear with me please.**

**01 – Comfort**

The comfort that came from the simple act of stroking Yue's wings was amassing.

**02 – Kiss **

The kiss had been a nice surprise, if only it had been on the lips and not the check.

**03 – Soft**

The soft's thing Clow had ever touched in his life are Yue's wings, they were softer then Cerberus'.

**04 – Pain**

Clow felt pain as he look at the book, knowing he was be dead by morning, and that his angel was afraid and broken heart, but it did not compare to the pain of know that Yue would love another, who would look after and love Yue and his false form.

**05 – Potatoes**

Yue watched Cerberus eat the potatoes Clow had made with disgust, but when Clow offered him a fork of mashed potatoes, they didn't seem so bad.

**06 – Rain**

Yue loved the rain, it was clean and made him wet, which always meant that Clow would have to sit in front of the fire and towel dry him while telling him not to do it again, but he always does.

**07 – Chocolate**

It had worried Clow and Cerberus when Yue wouldn't eat, but they soon learnt that chocolate was one of the few things Yue eat without Clow spoon feeding him.

**08 – Happiness**

Happiness was what Clow had felt when he had created Cerberus but when he had created Yue happiness didn't cover what he felt.

**09 – Telephone **

The first time Yue hear a telephone ring was when the Clow book was in a book shop, it had scared him, but he had calmed down when a young man with glass and brown hair picked up the book.

**10 – Ears**

When Clow put on the earring into Yue's left ear shiver ran up and down his spine.

**11 – Name **

When is came time to think of a name from his judge he had thought for days but it changed when he saw the pale moon angel, his angel

**12 – Sensual**

Yue was just beautiful, even more so when he was purring, when his back was stroked, but nothing was more beautiful then Yue laying on his back purring and whimpering as he was Clow made love to him.

**13 – Death**

He knew that Cerberus would be hurt by his death but Yue would be heart broken.

**14 – Sex**

When Clow lived alone he had never thought about love or sex but when Yue arrived it was hard not to think about love or sex.

**15 – Touch**

Clow knows he has a place that he loves to have touched and stroked, it was right in between were his wing are and should be; it's a place that would make him shut his eye, purr and slowly go to sleep.

**16 – Weakness**

Cerberus and the cards always laughed when Clow brushed his long white hair before bed but it was his weakness.

**17 – Tears**

Clow could see and feel Yue's tears as they ran down both their faces as they hugged, Clow hated that Yue would be the first to be put safely into the book but he had to make sure that Cerberus look after and put Yue first, not the book or the cards or Sakura.

**18 – Speed**

Mirror had fallen head over heals from Yue and would cope everything he did but the one thing she could not cope was Yue's speed.

**19 –Wind**

The winds had become violent, windows rattled scaring most of the cards and making everyone unhappy and unable to sleep except Windy and Yue, who were glowing, was Cerberus does in the sun.

**20 – Freedom**

Clow had never felt so free until him had a big tea party for all the cards, Cerberus and Yue.

**21 – Life**

Life in Clow's eyes had been good, very good; he had money, a house to live in, friends but that all seemed not important when Cerberus, the cards and Yue arrived.

**22 – Jealousy**

Clow know it was stupid but he could not help but feel jealous when mirror was around looking at Yue with so much love in her eyes.

**23 – Hands**

Yue was always looking at Clow's hands, they were in Yue's opinion perfected, but he loved them best when they were fixing his hair, which Clow did every morning.

**24 – Taste**

Every summer Yue's lips and mouth would taste of strawberries and cream, which made Clow kiss him more.

**25 – Devotion**

He had nether thought that he would feel this deep love that every woman said they felt at some point in their life, when they came and talked with his mother, but he was a young boy then and only love the moon and the sun, but now he has his sun God and HIS moon angel.

**26 – Forever**

Clow knew he promised forever and it was breaking his heart to break that promise.

**27 – Blood **

Cerberus kept said sorry and that he didn't mean for Yue's nose to get broken, but it didn't stop the blood and tears running down Yue's face and Clow for stroked his hair calming him.

**28 – Sickness**

Clow could feel it running inside his body; he knew that his time was slipping away as the sickness grew, destroying everything.

**29 – Melody**

Yue first night was not a peaceful one, as the moon was high in the sky making him restless, but when Clow sung a melody that his mother sang to him when he was a little boy, Yue fell into a peaceful sleep.

**30 – Star**

When he was a boy his mother said he could have any star he wanted, but he didn't want a small sparkly star he wanted the big, silver moon that light up the sky.

**31 – Home**

In the house, their home, Cerberus love the garden and the kitchen, Clow love the library and garden also, but Yue loved his bedroom with his big bed with crisp white sheets and light blue curtains hanging around it, which is perfected to curl up in.

**32 – Confusion**

Yue was confused, he was sure that he had see Clow when Yukito had been at Toya's house but it could not be, Clow was dead, wasn't he.

**33 – Fear**

What Yue feared the most was being alone, with no cards, no Cerberus but most of all no Clow.

**34 – Lighting/Thunder**

As the lighting ran across the dark sky and the thunder rumbled with huger, Yue trembled and whimpered, wishing it would stop and that someone would hold him, but no-one could as he was on the book cover, waiting to be freed.

**35 – Bonds**

Clow was glad that Yue and Cerberus had bonded so well, he had been worried at first that they would not get on but they had bonded as brothers and that bond would never be broken.

**36 – Market**

When he saw it he knew right there and then that it was the perfected birthday present for Yue.

**37 – Technology**

Over the years Yue watched technology grown big and better and he as glad, but he couldn't help but feel sad because Clow as not here to see the world grow with him.

**38 – Gift**

Yue was looking in the mirror looking at the gift he had been give by Clow for his birthday, it was a silver earring with a bright blue stone set into it, which Clow said matched him perfected.

**39 – Smile**

Cerberus could remember when Yue would smile all the time but over the years he stopped, and it made Cerberus sad that his brother couldn't or wouldn't smile because of his broken heart but Cerberus could see that Yue's lips would curl very slightly when Sakura's brother, Toya, was in the room.

**40 – Innocence**

Yue had been the innocent one. Unlike Cerberus, who was born exactly as he would be for all his immortal years, Yue was born with the mind of a child, innocent and pure.

**41 – Completion**

It was almost finished, the book at would holed his whole family and loved ones for years to come, all it need was Cerberus and Yue to be sealed into the book and it would be completed.

**42 – Clouds**

The cloud and rain cards were in Yue's bedroom making a rain storm, the floor, the drawers, the bed and the sheets was soaking wet, but then that was Yue's plan after all.

**43 – Sky**

The sky was like a black blanket with the bright silver moon laying on it.

**44 – Heaven**

Heaven in Yue opinion was laying curled up in white bed sheet in the late afternoon with Clow stroking his wings and hair while he read aloud from one of the many books from the library

**45 – Hell**

It was hell, being trapped in a book watching the world grow old and knowing that someone one day would come and take Clow's place in Cerberus and his heart.

**46 – Sun**

Yue did like the sun but it made him sleepy just like the moon makes Cerberus sleepy.

**47 – Moon**

Like Cerberus would sun bathe Yue would moon bathe, in the garden, in the library, in Clow's bedroom or in his own, he would lay for hours when the moon was full and glowing.

**48 – Waves**

After Yue takes a bath it takes hours for his to get dry, with his waves of long hair that would puddle on the bed sheets and his lap.

**49 – Hair**

Clow was amassed by Yue's hair, it was long, fine strands with a mix of white, silver, blue and purple that Yue loved to have brushed and played with.

**50 – Supernova**

It felt like a supernova, when Yue realised that he had no-one, the card and Cerberus were still in the book, while he walked around in his false form, he realised that his worst fear had come true, he was alone.


End file.
